This invention relates generally to speech synthesizers and more particularly to synthesizers capable of simulating a singing operation.
With the introduction of synthesized speech has come the realization that electronic speech is a necessary and desirable characteristic for many applications. Synthesized speech has proved particularly beneficial in the learning aid application since it encourages the student to continually test the limits of his/her knowledge. Additionally, the learning aid environment allows the student to pace himself without fear of recrimination or peer pressure.
Learning aids equipped with a speech synthesis capability are particularly appropriate for the study of the rudimentary skills. In the area of reading, writing, and arithmetic, they have proven to be especially well accepted and beneficial. Beyond the rudimentary skills though, and particularly with respect to the arts, speech synthesis generally has remained a technological curiosity.
Due to technological limitations, the use of synthesized speech has been effectively prevented from application in the musical domain. Synthesized speech is typically robotic and tends to have a mechanical quality to its sound. This quality is particularly undesirable in the singing application.
No device currently allows for the effective use of synthesized speech in an application involving singing ability.